


Popular: Ten Years On

by F1_rabbit



Series: High School Never Ends [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Dany get an invite to go to their high school reunion, but Dany doesn't want to go and it takes a little persuading to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popular: Ten Years On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Chesca <3

Kevin came running through to their bedroom, and Dany wondered what had happened to make his boyfriend so happy.

"Good news?" Dany asked, pulling Kevin close to him as he snuggled in.

"It's the ten year reunion!" Kevin held up a little invite, and Dany tried to smile, but internally he was groaning.

"Oh."

"It'll be great fun," Kevin said, but his smile had faded a little.

"It'll be fun for you, you were popular in high school, everyone liked you." Dany reached out to hold Kevin's hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb as he tried to calm him. "I doubt that anyone would remember me."

"Jo and Pascal are going? It'll be a laugh." Kevin grinned, waving the invite, and Dany could feel the groan coming.

"We see Jo and Pascal a lot, we could just go on holiday with them without having to go to the reunion." Dany's eyes were wide, and Kevin nodded, but it wasn't going to be the last that he heard of it. Kevin had ways of getting what he wanted, those big blue eyes and that cheeky grin were the most lethal of weapons in Kevin's hands.

"I have a piece to finish, but it shouldn't take too long," Kevin said, leaning in for a kiss, his soft lips like heaven pressed against his own. Even though they had been together for ten years, he still felt a spark every time that Kevin was close.

"I'll check on you in a couple of hours." Dany rested his forehead against Kevin's, his new piece was taking over, like all of his greatest works, and Dany was having to make sure that he ate, otherwise he'd go days without anything apart from coffee.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kevin blew him a kiss on his way out of the door, heading down to their garage that doubled as his workshop for bigger pieces.

Dany found out the disk that he'd been sent, a film that needed subtitles, it was easy work, and it made a change from his usual work of business translation.

He made himself comfy as the sound of Kevin working away echoed around the house.

***

"What do you think?" Kevin was biting at his nails, not caring that his hands were dirty. Kevin did this every time he had a new piece, once it was finished the nerves set in, and he just needed a little reassurance. No matter how sought after they were, or how many galleries wanted to display his pieces, he still felt doubt over his work.

"I love it." Dany wandered round the sculpture, admiring it as Kevin relaxed. He reached out to hold his hand, and Kevin held it tight.

"A gallery in Germany wants to display it," Kevin said, a smile creeping on to his face.

"That's amazing." Dany ducked down for a kiss, and Kevin let out a little gasp,

"They want me to go for the unveiling." Kevin's smile got bigger, his eyelashes fluttering as Dany wondered what he was planning. "It's only an hour's drive from there to school, we could go to the reunion while we're there."

"If you want to go, I'll be by your side."

Kevin squealed, wrapping his arms around Dany as he held him close, surrounding him like a blanket.

"We should go shopping, I want everyone to be staring at me when I walk back into the place." Kevin laughed, and Dany knew that he would do anything to see him happy. Even going to back to the one place that he was glad to put behind him.

***

Jo was looking through the mail when he saw something interesting, a letter from his old school, and he wandered over to where Pascal was making breakfast, a treat for them both on the weekend.

"We got a letter from the school?" Jo held up the envelope, it was one of the rare bits of mail they got that was actually addressed to them, unlike the large volume of junk mail that seemed to abound.

"It's for the ten year reunion." Pascal flipped a pancake over, before pulling Jo in for a kiss, his wedding ring glinting in the light, a beautiful reminder of their love.

Jo looked at the letter, wondering how Pascal had worked out its contents when there was nothing marked on the outside apart from the school's address.

"Kevin got his invite a couple of days ago," Pascal said, running his fingers over Jo's furrowed brow. "He's got a piece showing in a gallery near here, and he asked if him and Dany could stay here for the week."

"It's going to be like old times." Jo went in for another kiss, glad just to see Pascal smile. "I'll make the coffee."

"Make it strong," Pascal said, supressing a yawn as a blush crept on to his cheeks.

"When did we get old?"

Jo filled the kettle, raising an eyebrow to no-one in particular. It wasn't so long ago that they could go all night, and work all day, without batting an eyelid.

"Speak for yourself," Pascal said, nudging Jo, "I've just had a long week."

Jo laughed, pouring the coffee as Pascal put the last pancake on the plate, drenching it in maple syrup and heading for the table. The first bite was like heaven, moist syrupy sponge, and Jo let out a moan.

"You're too good to me."

"Never." Pascal stretched his legs so that their feet were touching, even after all this time, he was glad that they still got to enjoy the little things.

Jo finished his pancakes, licking his lips suggestively as he watched Pascal's smile.

"The reunion is going to be a nice chance to catch up with people," Pascal said, sipping at his coffee as he let his foot wander up until it was resting on Jo's lap.

"I didn't think Dany would want to go."

"Kevin's already talked him into it," Pascal said, and Jo laughed, Kevin always got what he wanted.

Jo leant across for a kiss, the taste of coffee on his lips. "It's going to be fun."

***

Kevin was dragging Dany from store to store, but he was only getting grumpier with each new thing that Kevin forced him to try on. He'd thought that if he could distract him beforehand, he would be less nervous about the reunion tonight.

At least staying with Jo and Pascal had made everything easier. It had been good to catch up properly first, leave them free to enjoy the evening. Although from the way that Dany was clinging on to his hand, he wasn't going to have a nice time, but he'd have everyone around him, so hopefully that would make it tolerable.

"How about this shirt?" Kevin held up a deep purple shirt that looked almost black at certain angles. "Go try it on."

Dany rolled his eyes, taking the shirt only so that Kevin would stop suggesting that he try things on. He had got as far as taking his own shirt off when Kevin slipped into the changing room, smile on his face as his hands made quick work of Dany's zip.

Dropping to his knees he wasted no time in wrapping his lips around Dany's cock, his tongue teasing at the slit as Dany bit down on his hand, the pain mixing with the pleasure as he came with a gasp.

Nothing had changed since high school, Kevin's big blue eyes staring up at him with a grin on his face. Dany helped him to his feet before ducking down for a kiss, sloppy and messy and such a rush.

"Just like old times," Dany said, winking as he picked up the shirt. Dany knew that no matter how the shirt looked, he would have to buy it now, just to see the smile on Kevin's face when he wore it.

"It looks stunning on you," Kevin said, adjusting the collar as Dany tried to look unhappy but he just ended up laughing.

Dany admired his reflection in the mirror, happy with what he saw. A man completely content with his life.

*

With their little adventure in the changing room, they were late meeting Jo and Pascal for lunch, not that it was a big deal. They were all on holiday, and it was just nice to catch up with friends.

"Still not sure about tonight?" Pascal asked, and Dany shook his head. He knew that he could get through it, but that wasn't the same as enjoying it.

"I didn't have a great time at school," Dany said, shrugging, "You guys are the only people I want to see from high school, and we're still friends."

Jo took a tiny bite of his cake, before offering the next bite to Pascal. It looked good, and even though Dany was still full from lunch, he decided that cake was what he wanted.

"I'm going to get some cake." Dany stood up, giving Kevin a quick kiss on the cheek, and Jo followed him to the counter.

The way Kevin looked at Dany as he carried the cake and coffee back to the table was nothing short of angelic, and Dany knew that it wasn't enough to just go tonight. Kevin wanted him to enjoy himself, but that was a big ask.

Dany sipped at his coffee, the cake staring at him as the silence felt like a cage.

"It's going to be fun tonight," Jo said, "We're all successful, if nothing else, we can go and gloat." Jo grinned, and Pascal gave him a nudge.

"Being a design engineer isn't interesting," Pascal said, sticking his tongue out at Jo.

"I find it interesting." Jo reached out to hold Pascal's hand. "And I know you do too."

"I do." Pascal smiled, and Dany felt a little better, his job wasn't necessarily exciting to others the way that Kevin's job was, but he enjoyed it, and he was good at it.

"Plus, I didn't say interesting, I said successful. And we are definitely successful." Jo made sure that Pascal could see his wedding ring, for all his success at work, their marriage was the thing that he was proudest of.

Jo leant in for a kiss, blushing as his lips brushed against Pascal's, even after all these years he still looked like he was newly in love.

Dany took a bite of the cake before offering Kevin some, happy just to see him smile.

"You're right, it's going to be fun tonight."

*

The school looked identical, the same beige walls, and corridors lined with oak cabinets, showing off all the achievements over the years.

Dany was clinging to Kevin, squeezing the blood out of his hand as they wandered towards the hall. The sound of cheesy music got louder as they approached, and Dany braced himself for the sight of everyone who used to tease him at school.

The second that Kevin strolled through the door all eyes were on him, and Dany felt a blush creeping on to his cheeks, but thankfully Kevin didn't let go of his hand, even when everyone was rushing up to talk to him.

Kevin's success was big news, and Dany doubted that there was anyone here who hadn't heard of Kevin's career.

Jo and Pascal went to get drinks, and by the time that they returned, the crowd was thinning from around Kevin. Dany had to look twice to place the man standing in front of Kevin, he didn't look old enough to be here, and he realised that it was Stoffel, looking exactly the same as he did ten years ago.

"Kevin, Dany, hi," Stoffel said, moving in for a hug, "It's so good to see you two still together."

"Thanks, you're looking good," Kevin said, standing back so he could get a proper look at Stoffel.

Dany felt his heart rate lower, it was nice to have some breathing space, and to see a friendly face. Stoffel had always been a good friend to Kevin, and he'd been nice to Dany.

"Are you here alone?" Dany asked, as Stoffel scanned the crowd, shaking his head.

"No, I'm here with my fiancé," Stoffel said, holding out his hand so that they could all see the ring. Jo and Pascal showed off their rings too, and there were congratulations all round.

Jo was telling Stoffel all about their wedding, it had been a small affair, and Kevin and Dany were honoured to be part of it.

"Here he is," Stoffel said, reaching out to take the hand of a slim, dark haired man, who was wearing a matching ring. "This is my fiancé, Pierre."

Pierre blushed, and Stoffel wrapped his arm around him, holding him tight as he introduced him to everyone.

"We met when I was working in Paris," Stoffel said, and Pierre smiled, looking at Stoffel with love in his eyes.

Kevin nudged Dany, his drink sloshing out of the cup as he nodded in the direction of Marcus, who was standing all alone at the edge of the hall. Kevin waved for him to come over, and he smiled as he walked over, looking relieved that he wasn't standing alone.

Dany was starting to feel like the night was going to be an endless loop of 'how are you?' when Stoffel said something that made everyone gasp.

"This must bring back a lot of bad memories for you?" Stoffel said, his smile fading as everyone else froze.

"What happened?" Pierre asked, and Marcus fidgeted on the spot, all eyes on him as he smiled.

"It was a long time ago." Marcus shrugged, but Pierre just carried on staring, his mouth hanging open as he waited for an explanation. "I broke up with my boyfriend at the leavers' ball, which was here in the hall."

Marcus sipped at his drink as Kevin went in for a hug, dragging Dany with him as he tried to disentangle their fingers, and that was when he noticed a wedding ring on Marcus' finger.

"You got married?" Jo asked, piling in for a hug as Stoffel and Pierre got pushed out of the way.

"Yes, and we've got two kids." Marcus grinned as he tried to extract himself from the hug, Kevin downing the rest of his drink as he reached out for Dany's hand again, giving it a little squeeze. Dany smiled at him, the night was still young, but it was all going well so far, and most importantly, Kevin was having a nice time.

Marcus found out his phone and showed him a picture of two children, a little boy and a little girl.

"This is Maja," Marcus said, pointing to his daughter, she had pale skin and blonde hair, with Marcus' smile. "And this is Gabriel." His son had dark hair, and golden skin, and Dany tried to think of a tactful way of asking if they had the same mother.

"They're adorable," Kevin said, he was a natural with children, and Marcus beamed with pride.

"Is your partner here?" Stoffel asked, and Marcus nodded, glancing around the crowded hall.

"At least it all worked out for you," Jo said, "I always knew that you could do much better than Felipe."

The DJ was taking a break, music playing quietly in the background as someone coughed, and they all turned to see Felipe standing there, holding two drinks. Jo compressed his lips, and Dany wanted to laugh but it just wasn't the time. They should have guessed that Felipe was here too, although it was just their luck that he had showed up now.

Felipe handed a drink to Marcus, and that was when Dany saw a matching ring on his finger.

"Oh." Kevin bit his lip, and Dany held him close, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"That's Felipe," Stoffel whispered to Pierre, and he nodded, all eyes on Marcus and Felipe.

Marcus took the cup from Felipe's hand, leaning in so that he could give him a kiss on the nose before wrapping his arm around Felipe's waist, cuddling in close.

Dany was aware that they were all staring at him, but he didn't know what to say, and from the silence, neither did anyone else.

"It's a long story," Marcus said, smiling as he looked at Felipe.

Kevin grinned, and Dany made himself comfy, his arm draped over his shoulder. "Tell us everything."

*

"So we were dating for a few months," Felipe said, "But with us both moving away to study after school, things got tense."

"I thought we should have a long distance relationship," Marcus said, smiling as he sipped at his beer.

Felipe rolled his eyes, letting out a little laugh. "And I thought that we should just break up, go to uni without any distractions."

"At the leavers' ball they ended up screaming at each other," Stoffel said, filling Pierre in, and he looked confused.

"We didn't speak for a couple of weeks, but then Felipe showed up at my door, and we talked."

"I was just scared of him leaving me, so I ended it first." Felipe hung his head, but Marcus stroked the side of his face and he smiled again. "After a couple of weeks, I realised that I loved him, so I went round to see him."

"We talked, and we agreed to make it work, even though we would be so far away." Marcus smiled, and Dany thought that it was lovely that they'd managed to kiss and make up.

"It lasted six months before the distance became a problem," Felipe said, cuddling into Marcus.

"We lost touch after that. A few years later, I left uni and got a job in Brazil, a coincidence," Marcus said, blushing as he looked at Felipe, "And on the first day of work, there he was."

Marcus and Felipe turned to look at each other as though they were only two people in the world, a blush on their cheeks, rubbing noses as they grinned.

"It lasted a year and then I was transferred back to Sweden." Marcus nodded, and Dany wondered how their relationship could have survived all these ups and downs. Yet here they were, looking happy and in love.

Felipe reached out to hold Marcus' hand, their fingers intertwined, and both of them grinned.

"We kept in touch but it wasn't the same, I just wanted to be with you," Felipe said, "So I moved to Sweden to be with you."

"He showed up on my door, in just a thin shirt, even though there was snow on the ground." Marcus laughed, and Felipe shook his head. Felipe's hair fell down over his face and Marcus brushed it out of his eyes.

"I'd never been to Sweden before, and I didn't realise how cold it was." Felipe grinned, and the way that he looked at Marcus was pure love.

"He'd transferred office just to be with me." Marcus laughed, and he looked so happy. "That's true love."

"We were married a year later," Felipe said, "A little ceremony with our families."

"And then we adopted Maja." Marcus held up his phone, showing them all more photos of his little angels.

Felipe smiled, looking proud of his family, before he let out a little sigh. "Right before I got offered a chance to run the whole office back in Brazil."

Jo gasped, and Dany jumped, he'd forgotten that there were other people around. He'd been so caught up in Marcus and Felipe's story.

"So we all moved country, it was a big adventure, and once we were settled there, we adopted Gabriel."

"This was the perfect opportunity to come back to Europe," Felipe said, "And my parents have come along to play babysitters." Felipe and Marcus laughed, it was amazing how their relationship evolved.

Dany's mouth was hanging open, and he wasn't the only one, the shock on everyone's faces said the same thing.

"It's amazing that your relationship lasted through all that," Kevin said, and Dany wanted to apologise for him, but Marcus and Felipe didn't look offended.

Marcus turned to face Felipe, and he said, "It was all worth it in the end, because I have you in my life."

*

"That's so cute that they made it work," Kevin said, he was smiling as he led Dany out of the hall, heading straight for the toilets.

"It is." Dany could see Kevin's grin, and his wide pupils said exactly what was on his mind.

"How about we relive some old times?" Kevin winked at Dany as he pushed the door open, but the sound of two people having sex stopped them in their tracks.

"Oh, fuck, Jo." The voice was clearly Pascal's and Kevin sniggered as he held his finger to his lips.

"Harder." Jo's accent sounded just filthy when he said it, and Dany took that as their cue to leave.

"There was another bathroom down the hall," Dany whispered, holding Kevin's hand tight.

They stumbled down the corridor, giggling at what they'd just heard.

Kevin stood on his tiptoes for a kiss as he pushed the door to the bathroom open, but there was only one stall, and from what they could see under the door, it was clearly occupied.

There was a hand clutching at the top of the door, Marcus' wedding ring glinting under the light, and Felipe was kneeling in front of him. Soft gasps and moans filled the small room, and Kevin crept back, making sure that the door didn't slam closed.

Dany giggled, cuddling into Kevin when he saw the fire escape which led to the athletics track.

"I have an idea." Dany took Kevin's hand, leading him outside, and the cool air was a blessed relief after the stuffy warmth of the hall.

Kevin smiled as he watched Dany strip off his shirt, laying it over a chair at the side of the track before slipping out of his shoes. Taking out a small bottle of vodka from his trouser pocket, Dany took a swig before offering Kevin some.

Dany took off round the track, surprisingly coordinated as he dashed round the track, and when he'd finished the lap he held his arms up in victory, cheering for the invisible crowd.

Kevin dragged his eyes over Dany, his lanky frame still nicely covered with muscles, thanks to playing for the local amateur ice hockey team.

"You look amazing," Kevin said, wandering over to where Dany was standing by the side of the track, and they lay down on the grass, staring up at the stars.

Dany moved so that he could straddle Kevin, ducking down for a kiss as he angled himself so that he was rubbing up against the bulge in Kevin's trousers. Biting his lip as he settled into a nice pace, watching Kevin's breathing get erratic as his eyes fell shut, smile on his face as soft breathless moans fell from his lips.

He felt the familiar warmth, his muscles tense as he prepared to come, and from the look on Kevin's face, his eyes scrunched shut, he was close too.

"I love you." Dany gasped, his body shuddering as he came, and Kevin compressed his lips so that he wouldn't make too much noise, muffling his moans as his body twitched.

"I love you too," Kevin said, once he'd caught his breath, and Dany moved off him, lying back down so that he could see the stars.

"We were never brave enough to do that in high school," Dany said, laughing to himself, but when Kevin didn't respond he reached out to hold his hand.

"Do you want to get married?" Kevin asked, rolling over to look at the stars in Dany's eyes.

"No. I like living in sin, it makes the sex hotter," Dany said, laughing at his own joke as he leant in for another kiss. "Why? Do you?"

"I don't need a bit of paper to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Good, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Dany swigged the last of the vodka, leaning in for a kiss as the sound of the music faded away.

"I guess we should go find Jo and Pascal," Kevin said, smiling at Dany, "They'll be wondering where we got to."

*

"Where did you two get to?" Jo asked, cheeky smile on his face as Dany glanced down at his shirt, the buttons had been done up hastily and they were misaligned, making him look even more dishevelled.

"Went for a little exercise," Kevin said, winking at Jo and Pascal as they stumbled out of the hall, saying goodbye to everyone that they passed.

"Have you seen Stoffel? Or Marcus?" Dany asked, for all that he didn't want to come tonight, it had been fun catching up with them.

Pascal reached out for Jo's hand, unsteady on his feet as Jo wrapped an arm around him.

"They've left already, Stoffel and Pierre got a lift back to their hotel, and Marcus and Felipe wanted to get back to their little ones." Jo gave Pascal a kiss on the forehead, and Dany held Kevin a little closer while they waited for their taxi. "I invited them all around for brunch tomorrow." Jo glanced at his watch. "Later today."

"It'll be nice," Pascal said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

*

It was nearly lunchtime when everyone showed up at Jo and Pascal's place, and it was nice to have everyone together. The little ones running around made it feel like a family gathering, although they were a family of sorts, and Kevin saw a lot of smiles, it wouldn't be long before there were more kids in their social group.

Kevin reached out to hold Dany's hand, intertwining their fingers as he leant in close, resting his head on Dany's shoulder.

"Did you have fun last night?" Kevin asked, looking up at him with his big blue eyes.

"I did," Dany said, smiling as he realised that Kevin was right after all, "Are you happy?"

"If you're happy, I'm happy."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
